


My rose

by Jangela



Category: This Is Us (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 18:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12753663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jangela/pseuds/Jangela
Summary: Beth has had a long day at work and when she gets home Randall just wants to make her feel better.





	My rose

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Grown and sexy
> 
> I am 'This is us' newest and biggest fan. And I am absolutely in love with Beth and Randall.
> 
> So I'm on here the other day, trying to find some fanfiction to read (since it's only one season deep and I finished the whole first season and the first 3 episodes of season 2 in one night) and I hate waiting for new episodes. But then I realize that there isn't a lot of fanfiction for this show just yet and what it did have was all rated K or T
> 
> Those who know my writing know I get down and dirty so if you're not 16+ this isn't for you.
> 
> With that being said I don't expect to get a lot of readers for this fanfic but I had to post it because I had to write something about Beth and Randall (Beth is my new crush ^_^)
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

'Hard' wasn't the word to describe her day. It was more of a disaster. She had 10 patients all to herself with not a single bit of help. She had to stay late to help the doctors because they were so behind. Beth walked through the door late, around 9 pm- and she was happy that she had already had breakfast at the office. She makes her way up to the bed room, calling out to her husband as she climbs the stairs.

"Randall?" When she gets to the room he's sitting on the bed with his computer,

"Hey baby," He smiles. He stands up, finding her waist and pulling his wife into a kiss. "That text you sent me sounded pretty stressful." She rolls her eyes,

"My feet are killing me." She says reaching down; she pulls her flats off and throws them to the side. "And my head hurts, and my body hurts." She complains. "Nobody showed up to work, and Mr. Collins expected me to handle all of the patients." Randall helps her take off her suit jacket and places her shoes nicely at the door. "Christine called and said that she had come down with the flu, last week she had killer cramps and the week before that her dog died." She says rubbing her temples,

"Maybe she doesn't want to work with you," Randall jokes and Beth rolls her eyes,

"Then Stacey… it's always something with her kids-"Randall cuts her off with a kiss. It takes his wife off guard but she kisses him back, a smile spreading across her face.

"You're super women, you can handle it." He tells her sweetly,

"I am, aren't I?" Beth asks with a cheeky smile,

"Yeah you are. My woman can handle anything anyone throws at her." Beth loves how supportive he is of her. She connects their lips in another kiss, letting a tiny moan escape her throat.

Randall pulls away, kneeling down and picking up one of Beth's foot. He presses his thumbs against the the ball of her foot, working his was down to the arch of her foot then to her heel. He keeps eye contact with Beth, taking her big toe into his mouth and sucking gently,

"Mhm,"

"That feel good?" He mummers. Beth just nods her head and Randall smiles. Her skin is soft as silk, a creamy caramel complexion that drives him crazy. He continues to rub her feet; Beth puts her weight on her arms and leans back a little, letting her head drop in pleasure. She loves her husband, she loves how much he cares and how he shows it. When he's done with that foot he switches to the other one and repeats the same action. He stands up, leaning over Beth, he fingers play with the hem of her shirt and watches her carefully, "May I?" He asks starting to unbutton her blouse. She gives him a silent nod and allows him to remove her shirt, then her skirt.

"I think you need some TLC," Randall whispers and Beth gives him a light chuckle,

"Maybe just a little," She jokes and he smiles.

"All you have to do is lie there and let me do everything." He tells her.

"What about the kids?" She asks, using her elbows to prop herself up.

"My mom has them for the night. So I can make you scream." He grins. Randall pushes her down on the bed and a small smile forms on Beth's lips. But she's looking up at him like she wants him, likes she's inviting him in. Randall leans down and kisses her forehead, and then he catches her full, luscious, lips in a searing, soft kiss.

She pulls away, smiling up at him as she removes his glasses and sets them on the bed side table. She cradles his cheek tenderly, and he places his hand on top of hers, moving his head slightly so that he can kiss her fingers.

Randall reaches back and unsnaps his wife's bra, tossing it to the side and grinning at the sight of her chest. Her breasts are the perfect size for his hands and he loves how perky they are. He slides his lips down, kissing her neck, his tongue darting out and licking at that special spot- right above her jaw- that drives his wife crazy. Her skin taste like caramel and when he hears her gasp lightly he grins into her neck. He keeps going, loving the way she lightly scrapes his back. He hands travel down, caressing her exposed breast and paying close attention to her erect nipples.

He knew what Beth liked and he knew that she liked when he took his time with her. She liked for him to touch her everywhere and to not forget a single spot. She liked that he knew her body so well. His lips continue, kissing down her throat and to her chest, he takes her left nipple into his mouth and sucks. Beth lets out a low groan, she reaches down to hold his face and he looks up at her; their eyes locking. He liked watching her while he made her feel good. He moves to her right nipple, his hands caressing the inside of her thighs, before pushing them open. Randall bites down gently, tugging at the nipple in his mouth and making Beth moan out loud.

Randall's hands find their way pass her panties and to her most intimate area, and he smiles at how wet his wife is already. Her panties are damped and he can see the wet spot forming inside of them. Beth's breathing is heavy, it's irregular and he loves the way her chest is rising and falling. He can feel her shaking with anticipation. But he wants to make her wait a little longer; watching her squirm causes his erection to grow. His lips have moved from her breast to her flat, taut stomach and he kissed her there too. Beth closes her eyes, she loves the way his full lips feel on her skin; they way they make her feel.

Randall kisses down further, and when he gets to her center he stop and looks up at her. Her eyes are filled with lust and burning desire. He can tell that she wants him; now. He hooks his fingers into the fabric of her panties and tugs them down, discarding them to the floor somewhere. He spreads her legs wider, using his fingers to spread her lips as well. He drinks in the sight of her, practically drooling, "Gorgeous," he breathes, and Beth groans, weeping from frustration, desperation, and impatience. She's a beautiful shade of pink, glistening from her arousal.

He pushed himself forward, devouring his wife; like the sweetest feast. He can taste her on his tongue, her juices flowing out and into his mouth shamelessly. Randall likes know that he does this to her; she delicious, she taste like an expensive French wine. Her pussy is covered in short, soft black curls and he loves the way they tickle his nose.

Beth throws her head back, placing her arms above her head and enjoying the feeling of her husband's tongue taking over her. He takes her swollen, pink clit into his mouth and sucks,

"Ah!" Beth locks her legs around his head, he continues to suck, then uses his tongue to circles her clit, switching between speeds every now and then.

She tastes so damn sweet. Soft and warm and just… He couldn't get enough.

It's then that he takes his fingers and pries them deep within his wife. Beth's eyes snap shut, and then open again.

She was already so worked up; she loves how she doesn't have to tell him what to do. She loves that he knows exactly how to make her feel good. His tongue works at her core, and he presses his fingers deeper inside of her, he finds heat; soaking wet heat.

"Ahhh," She moans. Randall uses his free hand to hold one of Beth's hand, while her other is tangled in her hair. Her grip tightens on Randall's hand and it feels as if his large fingers are filling every inch of her, causing her body to tense and let go at the same time. "Randall-"She cries, "God,"

Her legs are trying to close, she can feel every muscle in her body tensing, giving into Randall. Her eyes shift down, watching his head bob between her legs and she lets her head fall back again, "Ohhhh- oh-"She whimpers. Beth can feel her orgasm creeping up; she can feel the wave coming, ready to wash her away. She reaches down, her fingers holding onto his head and guiding his actions.

Randall's tongue feels amazing; he retracts his fingers and holds her thighs open. He know she's close because her breathing is fast and ragged, he knows she's close because her stomach is sinking low into the mattress, he knows she's close because she's shaking uncontrollably. Beth grips the sheets now, her lips pressed tightly together,

His eyes are fixed on his wife, loving the way she's practically vibrating beneath him. It arouses him to watch her like this, begging him, waiting on him. "Randall," She says again, trying to get his attention. "Randall, I'm-I'm going to cum." Beth moans. But Randall doesn't slow down or stop; he goes faster, pressing his tongue harder on her clit, he curls his fingers and drives them in and out of Beth, causing his wife to jump. He grips her thighs, making sure that she had no way to get away from him. Her back arches then, shooting up and pointing at the ceiling as she lets out an ear piercing scream. "AH-Ahhhh- Randall- R-Randall-"Beth weeps, she tries to push his head away but she doesn't have enough strength. She cries out into the darkness of the room, her husbands name slipping from her throat as she came hard. He won't budge, he's still had at work and Beth cries out,

"Baby," She's trembling, her stomach jumping every few seconds. She whimpers again as Randall continues before she twist her body away. "Please," She says, her hand resting on his chest and trying to keep him at a distance.

He doesn't allow her to regain control; she's still shaking when he pulls her back to him and spreads her legs wide. He slides inside of her –huge and hard, deep and strong- she screams. Her scream fades into a whimper and she grabs onto her husband; not sure if she can handle all of this. He buries his head in the crook of Beth's neck and grunts at the feeling of her. Beth closes her eyes as well; she loves being surrounded by Randall, filled by Randall.

She's soaked; he can feel her juices flowing out as he thrust into her, it's only making him harder. His strokes are long and precise, knowing exactly what spot to hit to make Beth to tremble. He can feel every inch of her, he can feel every curve of her pussy, everything. And she can feel him everywhere too, his fingers were nothing compared to his cock. Beth loves when Randall takes control like this; he takes her hands and puts them up over her head.

Beth groan when she feels strong hands run down her arms, pass her breast and around to her back, leaving a heated trail with his fingertips. His fingers go to her thighs before moving back up and gripping her ass. He pulls her closer, pushing himself deeper again,

"Yessss," Beth hisses, she takes in a deep breath, and lets it go with a loud sigh.

Her pussy is clenching his cock; he can feel her throbbing around his shaft. She makes him feel so dizzy; no other woman can do that.

He watches Beth, enjoying how her mouth hangs open as he digs deeper into her.

"What's my name?" He whispers in her ear. She opens her eyes and grins at him,

"Randall," She moans and he shakes his head,

"Louder." He kisses her lips tenderly, "What's my name?" He thrust into her harder, much harder than before and Beth moans loudly,

"Randall," He never takes his eyes off of her, his gaze so intense that it sets her body on fire, being looked at like that. His thrust gets strong, harder, and faster with every stroke. Her body is tight, her fingers a digging deep into her husband skin and she scratches down his back. "Randall," She whimpers again, "Randall," Its music to his ears, hearing her moan his name like that.

He holds Beth close as their bodies' rock together, both their breathing is ragged. Beth feels like she's spiraling into almost nothing, her vision is becoming blurry the harder Randall thrust and she think she might pass out. "Ah-Ah-ahhh-"Until she goes silent, her jaw falling slack.

Her eyes are locked with her husband and she can't look away, can't close them.

"You like this baby?" Randall growls,

"Yes, yes…" Beth whimpers, she can barely think, barely find the strength to speak. She snakes her arms around him, holding on as he fucks her faster. Her body moving with his, all Beth can do is groan. "Randall, please-" She has no idea what she's begging for. He sits up, holding her hips and pulling his cock out, and then pushing it back inside of Beth; making her whimper loudly, "Fuck," She cries and he grins.

He keeps going, pulling out and pushing in, pulling out and pushing in, and with every thrust, with every stroke of his cock, he brings her closer. She loves this so much. She is quivering beneath him. He leans down, putting his weight on his arms and slowing his pace down. Randall rolls his hip, grinding slowly now, wanting to savor every minute.

Beth reaches up and wraps her arms around Randall's neck, pulling him back down to her.

"I want you to cum for me, Beth. Cum for me." He mummers into her neck and Beth nods desperately.

"Make me cum, baby." She whimpers.

"God, I love you, Beth." He says picking his head up, their lips brush together but they don't kiss. Beth is too busy moaning, his forehead sits on hers, their eyes still connected. "You're so beautiful." He rolls his hips, keeping his thrust slow still, he's 8 inches deep in his wife and she can feel him throughout her whole body. Beth can't think, can't comprehend much, her orgasm is slowly taking over her. Randall is so hard inside of her, "Baby," Randall groans but Beth can't speak. She's forgotten how to speak,

"Mhmmm- ah-"Her eyes shut, she can't keep them open.

"Look at me, I want to see you, baby." Randall tells her so she obeys. Beth's eyes flutter open, they're begging him to make her cum.

His cock slides in and out of her so easily that she can't help the whimpers and moans that escape her throat. It's hitting her spot now,

"Right- rightthere." Beth gets out; she whimpers out loud again as he hits her spot.

Over and over again.

The orgasm catches Beth by surprise; her back arches once more; like an invisible string is pulling her off the bed. Her toes curl, her arms and shoulders stiffen and her hands make a fist. Randall speeds up, his hands holding wrapping around Beth to keep her close again. He's still hitting her spot. Its then that her eyes snap shut and Beth screams, she swings her arms around him, holding on for dear life. Pleasure takes over every muscle in her body, her pussy clenches so hard that Randall groans out loud as well,

"Beth- mhmmm—"Beth starts to tremble uncontrollably, her limbs twitching. It's then that his thrust stops, and they both go limp holding onto each other whimpering.

They have to catch their breath; they have to get control of their bodies again. Randall pepper's kisses wherever he can reach on Beth. They're sweaty and exhausted, but they don't care because- damn- it was worth it. Randall turns over on his back, bringing Beth with him so that she's on top. "Relax, baby." He tells her and she nods. Resting her head on his chest. He holds her tight, pulling the cover over the two of them and stroking her hair. "You okay?" Beth smiles, he's so gentle with her, so concerned. She nods her head,

"I'm fine, baby." She whispers, her voice still shaky. "I'm not some delicate rose, you know." She chuckles. It gets quiet, but when he cups her chin and makes her look at him her smile fades.

"You're my rose." He tells her, kissing her lips.

"I love you too." Beth smiles. She lets her head fall to the crook of his neck. Randall reaches over and turns off the lights.


End file.
